deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayians vs Hedgehogs
' Collab4.jpg|'Necromercer''' Saiyan Bois vs Hedgehog Bois.png|'Gold Sans Mobile' Hedgehogs VS Saiyans (Sharaku).PNG|'Sharaku Jr.' ' 'Intro' 'Sayians' 'Goku Transmits Into DEATH BATTLE! (Gold Sans Mobile) '''Gold: Long ago, there was a planet named Vegeta, home to a powerful race of warriors known as Saiyans. It was blown up by the galactic dictator Frieza, but one saiyan baby managed to escape in a pod. He landed on Earth, and eventually grew up to become the universes the greatest warrior and defender. Sans: His name was Kakkarot, also known as Goku. And when we mean powerful, we mean it! The guy managed to take down an entire army when he was 12 years old, and could rival the greatest of fighters on Earth! By the time he reached 15, he took down King Piccolo...wait, I thought he was a good guy? Gold: That's Piccolo's "father". Long story. Anyways, Goku is a very skilled martial artist, learning techniques from his Grandfather, Master Roshi, Kami, King Kai, and eventually a god named Whis. It's not just flashy moves he learned, however. He also learned how to harness Ki, the life force of the universe. Sans: Goku can fire off small blasts of Ki, fly through the air at speeds nearing the speeds of light, and can even teleport almost anywhere that has Ki using the Instant Transmission, a move taught to him by other aliens. He can also eat a shit-ton of food. Like, hot damn, this is one hungry guy! Gold: Of course, he can also use his Ki to fire a beam of energy from the palm of his hand after charging it for a short while. This is called the Kamehameha, and is by far Goku's most iconic and used move. He's also able to shoot it off using his feat as he demonstrated during his fight with Piccolo. Sans: That's not all, however. He also knows the Solar Flair, which can blind opponents for a short while, the Destructo Disc, a spinning disc of Ki that can cut damn near anything, and wields the Power Pole, which he can make longer at will and has enough strength to break metal with ease. Gold: His most powerful technique is the Spirit Bomb, in which he creates a large ball of energy made from the energy of others that he can then throw down onto opponents. If he's desperate, he can even absorb the bomb, giving himself all of it's power. Sans: And that's just his base form! He's got transformations for days, including the Kaioken, which can boost his power dramatically at the cost of harm to his own body. He can kick it up a notch with the Kaioken x2, x3, x10, x20, and even have it go all the way up to Kaioken x100. Hurts like hell, though. Gold: Of course, there's also his iconic Super Saiyan transformation, where he not only becomes a blonde, but also gains a enormous boost in power, speed, durability, etc. And he can go even farther beyond with Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, which boost his power even higher at the cost of using up a lot of energy. Sans: We're not even done yet! Using God Ki, Goku can transform into a Super Saiyan God, which can let him fight evenly with Beerus, who can blow up planets with his finger. AND he can go even farther with Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, which gives him enough power to defeat Beerus! Gold: One more transformation: Ultra Instinct, a form used by angels. It allows Goku to dodge without even trying or thinking. It also dramatically increases Goku's fighting ability. With it, Goku can go head-to-head with Jiren, who was able to shake the void, which is outside time and space. Sans: Ultra Instinct does have a weakness: it's very exhausting, and once it wears off Goku can barely stand up straight. Plus, Goku hasn't mastered it yet and can't activate it on command. It only activated a few times during the Tournament of Power. Gold: Goku was able to defeat Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, and even Beerus the God of Destruction, was able to break metal even the gods couldn't break, was able to use a move that took 50 years to learn in just a few minutes, and managed to master a move that gods couldn't in 45 minutes. Sans: Goku isn't unstoppable, though. All of his attacks drain Ki, and if he runs out he needs to rest for a few minutes before he can get back up. If he's hungry, he also looses power. He's also insanely reckless, and will almost always rush into a fight without any sort of planning. Gold: Worst of all might just be his craving for a good fight, in which he'll let the opponent use their full power just to have a fun fight and constantly holds back. This has screwed him over a ton. However, if Goku is fighting seriously, he is truly a strong warrior. Goku:"THIS...IS TO GO...EVEN FURTHER BEYOND! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" 'Vegeta Powers Up For A DEATH BATTLE! (Inkriel)' 'Broly Awakens For A DEATH BATTLE! (Necromercer)' 'Hedgehogs' 'Sonic Speeds Into DEATH BATTLE! (Sharaku Jr.)' 'Shadow Blasts DEATH BATTLE! (Bigthecat10)' 'It's No Use! Silver Levitates Into DEATH BATTLE!' 'Set' 'Fight' Screen Shot 2019-11-04 at 12.39.33 PM.png|'Gold Sans Mobile' 'Verdict' 'Next Time On DEATH BATTLE Z!' 'Trivia' 'Original Track' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Inkriel's Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Golden-Sans78's new fights Category:Bigthecat Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles